The Journey's of pokemon firered
by idkjhollisterrox14
Summary: A girl get sucked into the game pokemon firered/leafgreen, but it is nothing like the game, the people are a little pervy, and creepy, and the best part is Ash is also in the game. Rated M for Sex, and swearing. There will be shippings but idk yet?
1. dreaming ot what ?

Ok I was playing pokemon firered (I think it might have been the other) and I just got a crazy idea lol

**Ok I was playing pokemon firered (I think it might have been the other) and I just got a crazy idea lol. **

I don't know what the hell happened. You know when you're really bored sometimes and you don't have anything to do so you get out stuff you used from like 4th grade and start playing with it again. No, not Barbie dolls but like video games that you wouldn't be caught dead playing today well yeah I was bored. Today I woke up this morning knowing I had nothing to do, so I deiced to take out my pokemon fire red game and my game boy advanced sp I had gotten for Christmas almost 5 years ago. I hadn't used the thing for about 3 so I just thought it would be fun to do.

Boy was I surprised when I turned it on. At first it didn't turn on so I thought it was broken. "Oh well I am too old to play these games anyway," I thought until I got off my bed and walked away. I was heading toward the kitchen to get breakfast when…I fell and couldn't get up.

I looked up and some old man with light brown hair was staring at me. "AHHH… Old creepy rapist!" The old man looked down confused. "Um well I am old and I really don't think I raped anyone…well maybe that one time with that krabby… aww well never mind…Glad to meet, Welcome to the world of Pokemon…!" I looked at him like he was crazy what the hell was he talking about. Am I dreaming? "My name is Oak," OMG I know who this old guy is, he is that old professor dude from that game I was about to play earlier, ok what the hell is this? "People usually call me the pokemon Professor," I still was speechless where the hell was I? "The world that you are about to enter is in habited by creatures far and wide creatures called pokemon…"

Was I in the game? How did this happen? "Um Pro. Oak where am I? "I said nicely may be if I asked nicely then he would get me out of here. "…For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling." What the hell he completely ignored me… "As for myself…I study pokemon as a profession." "Grr… I get that! where the hell am I!" I said now pissed this was like seriously weird. "Shut up and let me finish my annoying speech…But first…" he said counting what he was saying before he was interrupted "Tell me a little about your self what is your name?" "Um…my names Breanna," I said lamely.

Then some weird dude with light brown hair came up in front of me. "This is my grandson…" Oak said. "You two have been rivals since you were babies…" Ok I don't remember this dude at all "Um no he hasn't I said pointing out the obvious. " YES HE IS!!" Oak said doing one of those anima big head really mad faces and small body things. "Ok Gez!" I said cowering under the mad oak. "You have to name him now," Oak said crossing his arms. "That's easy," I laughed "I'm naming him ass hole!" I said smiling. "Hey wait a second I don't want to be named Ass Hole!" the mad rival said coming to life. "Dude I thought you were a picture?" I asked confused. "No I'm not and my names not Ass whole I'm picking my own and naming myself Gary!" he said crossing his arms like his grandpa. "That's a gay name anyway." I said to him I already didn't like this kid he really should have been named ass hole. "Whatever, I'm calling you Ass hole if you like it or not then." Gary glared at me, and faded away

"Breanna!" I looked behind me and sure enough there is professor Oak. "Your very own Pokemon Legend is about to unfold…A world of Dreams and adventures waits, let's go!" As soon as he said this I looked around and I was no longer in the dream land but in some weird room, I wonder what will happen next

**Ah, ok short but hopefully sweet idk tell me what you think??**


	2. Pervert and an Ass hole ?

Ok I wanted to get this one out right after the first but it didn't work I accidently didn't save it so I had to redo it sorry and also I would really like reviews this is now my second fanfic (deleted the other one cause no body commuted after one month

**Ok I wanted to get this one out right after the first but it didn't work I accidently didn't save it so I had to redo it sorry and also I would really like reviews this is now my second fanfic (deleted the other one cause no body commuted after one month) and I think you guys are going to like it please comment even if you don't like it, and if you don't then say something like I don't like this story but you could do this to make it better cool thank you to those who gave this story a try ******

I looked around the room; it looked like any old childes/teen's room. It had a TV, a computer, a bed, a bookcase, and a rug. It even had an old gaming system, the Nes. I looked at the computer maybe that could help me Im my friends to get out of here. I went over to the computer and sat down and booted it up. I waited and when it finally came to the main screen I looked for the internet. To my surprise there was none. Instead there was an item storage and mail. I clicked the item storage. When I clicked it the word potion came up and I clicked it.

I then heard a weird zooming coming from the tube next to me (I kinda thought that a tube with a door next to me was strange.) and opened it up and out came a little purple spray bottle. I then notice the random backpack on my back and but it in there. I also noticed that I wasn't wearing the same thing I had entered the world in. I ran outside the room and in front of me was a mirror. I looked like some very skilled artist had drawn a picture of me; I looked like an anima character. I still had Blond hair and Grey-blue eyes, and even the same distanced features but they were more brought out. I also got the anima body, which was cool and my outfit was interesting.

I was wearing a plain blue tee with no sleeves, and a VERY short red skirt, which made me feel very exposed…I was also wearing blue socks that went to my higher ankle and white sneakers.( Ha-ha noticed how I used the out fit from the girl avatar in pokemon firered and leaf green ).

I then ran down stairs. "I noticed there was a women there probably about 35, there sitting I a chair watching TV. " Um who are you…?" I asked. "Right all girls dreams are of traveling," oh yeah this must be my mom in the game. "By the way pro. Oak was looking for you… ""Dude tells him he'll have to look harder because that dude scares me, and he didn't help me in my time of need," I said in one of those like ghetto accents. " Well unless you wanna have your little ass kicked right out of here for good, then you best get going," She said in her attemed ghetto accents, wow that's scary…

At that I ran out the door, and ran around aimlessly in this town that I remember being pallet town, I ran until I bumped into some kid. "Watch, where the hell you're…" I then noticed who this was. "ASH KETCHEM, hey your not suppose to be in the game?" Ash looked utterly confused "I mean, hi, sorry to have bumped into you, where are you going? " I asked him nicely. "Um, to Pro. Oak…" he said angrily. "Ah, me too lets go together…" I said I wasn't going to tell him but I was still afraid that Pro. Oak was a rapist.

As me and ash walked together I asked him, "Um so do you have any pokemon?" I didn't know since Ash is usually not in the game that maybe he is like just visiting pallet town, well then where's his Pikachu, doesn't that thing like follow him around? "No I'm going to go get my first, and you?" He asked "Um, and me what?" "Do you have any of your own pokemon?" He asked "Oh, Uh……No…" we both walked in silence till we where there.

We then walked into the lab and past all the people until we got to Pro. Oak office. "Hey if it isn't Ashy boy and oh look his new girl friend." Gary or Ass Hole laughed to himself. "Shut up, Ass hole…" I yelled, boy that was weak. "Um, why are you here?" Ash asked angrily, "What about you two love birds, why you are here?" "Ok, Gary, "Ash said, "We are not going out and we are here to get are new pokemon mind you, so leave us the hell alone," he shouted at Gary. " Whatever gramps isn't around," Gary said "Fine then I'm going to find him, Breanna, stay here…" He walked off.

I decided to wait and went over and sat in a chair next to Oak's computer. "So your going to just sit here and wait?" Gary Asked me. "Yep, and what are you going to do about it?" I asked him "Well," He said taking a step closer, "I was thinking since, well there is no one in here and you are a girl, I think, and I am a boy then you know…" Who this guy was firkin pathetic, He took another step until he kneeled down to my level. "How about this…No!" I said and got up, wow, he was a perv. He then grabbed me and brought his mouth up to mine, and started to kiss me passionately.

I'm pretty sure this doesn't happen in the game, but I sadly let him continue to kiss me. I hadn't kissed a guy in a while and Gary was pretty good at it. I probably shouldn't have done this but I parted my lips and as soon as I did that his tongue came shooting in and started exploring my mouth. To make it like I wasn't totally helpless I kissed him back.

After what seemed like years he stopped kissing me, and he started sucking and kissing my neck. "Gary…" I said I really could not let him continue, "Gary!" I said once more He was now down to my collar bone and it was really hard to tell him to stop but… "STOP IT!" I said pushing him away.

He smirked at me. "You really enjoyed that, hu?" Oh god yes I did but in reality we were rivals and we are probably WAY to young to be doing the dirty deed. "Um, no you just caught me at a VERY weak moment," I told him, he was about to say something else, but Ash and pro. Rapist walked in.

"Breanna, guess what!?" Ash told me, "what," I asked back, I wonder if his adventure was any more exiting than mine. "Pro. Oak caught a Pikachu!" and this was probably going to end up being his first pokemon. "Yes I did, oh, and hello Breanna," "Hey Oak," I said greeting him back. "Well do you guys want your pokemon?" He asked us. We all then said "Yes," in unison. "Ok Breanna, go first." Nobody argued with me. Ash because he was my friend and Gary because of that little make out session we had just shared.

"Ok, "I said, walking over to the table, I looked at the three red and white balls. I picked the first one up and asked," Um what's in here?" Oak answered, "that's a bulbasaur, the grass pokemon, it is very easy to raise, do you want him?" ehh, I didn't seen to interesting, so I said "no." I then moved on to the next one. "That's a squirtel, it is not too much of a challenge to raise but not as easy as bulbasaur, oh and it is a water pokemon, do you want it?" he asked me? "Um not yet," this one seemed cool but I wanted to find out what the next one was. I picked up the last ball, "That's charmander the fire pokemon, it is very hard to raise but is very energetic, do you want it?" he asked me "Yes I'll take it, and I'm naming him Blaze, come on out Blaze," I said, I opened up the ball and out came a cute little orange pokemon that looked like a lizard. "Char! Char! (Where the hell am I!)," it said, "aww it's happy to be out of that stupid ball thing. I went over and gave it a hug, it was just so cute. "Char (ha, yes a girl maybe I'll get lucky)," the little lizard said.

"Ok Gary, your up next," Gary smirked, "I want squirtel," he said and took the middle ball, he walked over towards me. "Hey, uh…maybe you and me could get together sometime, and continue what we had going on today…" he whispered into my ear, " No, as I said earlier, you caught me at a weak moment and I would want to give up my virginity to some douche like you," I whispered angrily back. " What so your telling me your still a virgin?" he asked confused, "Yea, what's wrong with that, I'm fucking 14 I'm not a slut." I whispered still very angrily back, "Oh well, your loss, I am told from others that I am pretty good…"

"Hey guys I don't know what to do?" Ash said, "Pro. Oak is giving me the option of taking the Pikachu he caught instead of the bulbasaur? what should I do." Me knowing that in the show he had Pikachu said "You should take Pikachu I'm pretty sure that he would benefit you more than bulbasaur." I also knew that Ash would later get the opportunity to get another bulbasaur later on. "OK," he said, Ash handed him the pokeball with the Pikachu in it. Suddenly the pokemon came out of the ball all on its own.

"Wow Ash it appears that Pikachu dislikes his pokeball". Ah, we all knew this was going to happen. " Cool, hi Pikachu, I'm Ash," Ash held out his hand, then no surprise Pikachu used thunderbolt on Ash, showing it's new trainer how much it disliked him. "Well hopefully you and Pikachu get along better in the future," Pro. Oak said. "Breanna, since you have no pokemon experience what so ever how about you travel with Ash…" Oak asked me, in my head I was having a party, when I was a kid my dream was being a pokemon trainer and walking besides Ash Ketchum. Those dreams have long but died away but I guess there was still a little bit of a spark to them.

"Yeah, sure…Um Ash is it ok with you?" I asked him, I wondered if he liked me at all. "Yeah!" he said smiling at me," We all were happy until. "Hey, I thought me and Breanna, where going to travel together?" Gary said whining to his grandpa. "Well that would make no since because you are rivals?" He said confused, Oak probably didn't ever suggest this at all. "Fine," he said pouting. Me and Ash started to walk out we Garry challenged me to a battle.

"Whatever," I released Blaze, "Blaze, I choose you!" I was about to say an attack when I realized that I had no idea what attacks a charmander had. "Um, Pro. Oak?" I asked, "I have no idea what attacks Blaze has," Gary laughed, "Charmander right now has the attacks Scratch and Growl," he told me, "Growl lowers the attack and Scratch is an offensive move." How the hell did he know all of this? "What ever smart Ass, Blaze, use your growl attack." Blaze growled at the squirtel cutely. " Ahh, that's so precious it makes me want too give it a hug right now…" I said, way Blaze did it was just so intriguing. " Squirt, Squirtel ( I know I don't even think I want to attack right now)," "Just ignore the stupid pokemon, tackle it now!" He commanded. " Squirtel! (Yea! Kick ass!)," it said charging toward Blaze. " Ok, now Blaze jump onto that book case behind you, and when squirtel gets to you jump on him and scratch him!" I told Blaze. " Char..Char! ( Sure!)," it said jumping and then attacking. "Ok now squirtel, tackle Blaze into the bookcase!" he told the little turtle pokemon. It agreed and did so, " Come on Blaze, fight back with scratch!" wow, this is kinda fun I am actually getting an adrenalin rush! Blaze fought back, until Gary told Squirtel to throw him up and then when he landed tackle him, now both pokemon were looking pretty beat. " Uh, Blaze come here…" I remembered the potion that I had gotten from the computer. When Blaze came over, I looked into my bag for the potion from earlier. When I found it I sprayed some on the little lizard. "Char!! ( What the hell bitch! That hurt, wait I feel better! Thanks)," I have no idea what the hell he just said but oh well. " OK, now Blaze full on with scratch!" The orange creature ran toward the squirtel and scratched everywhere it could get access to until finally, squirtel fell down and did the little anima swirly eyes and fainted.

"OMG," I said, " I won against Gary!" I screamed out in excitement, " That'd only because you had a potion!" he said trying to find an excuse for why he lost. Gary walked out the door mad at his own actions. " Well congratulations," Oak said shaking my hand you have just won your very first pokemon battle," " Breanna, you ready to go?" he asked me. "Only if you are," I said closing my eyes and smiling at him.

We walked out the door happy about my victory and about everything else that went on that day, I don't think I would be sharing the little fact about Gary though…

**Ok so well, how do you like it, tell me what you think sorry I got it out so late, Our family hosted a party tonight so yeah I had to be there, lol, ok well hope you enjoy chap. 3 up soon **


	3. Virdian city

Ok so I am very busy I have usually only weekends to write because since this is the first year of high school for me I get shit loads of homework and usually I don't finish them until 8:30 -9:00

**Ok so I am very busy I have usually only weekends to write because since this is the first year of high school for me I get shit loads of homework and usually I don't finish them until 8:30 -9:00. **

**I also need to sleep because my bus comes at the fucking crack of dawn 6:36 so I need to go to bed by at least 10**

**And also I have a life I actually have friends and family and I need to spend time with them so if I don't update every day**

**Don't get to mad because that is why **

**Also I know that I am going to an AshxMisty because they are honesty meant to be! **

As me and Ash walked out of the lab, Pikachu was following but was far behind, I decided to let Blaze out to keep her company. When we finally reached the end of pallet town and the beginning of route one. Ash turned around, "Bye Pallet town," he said, I forgot that he has lived in pallet town since he was little. Pikachu looked at his trainer like he was whacked

Pika, Pi… (What the hell have I gotten myself into?)," I said, they continued walking until they were stopped by some random purple rat pokemon. "Ahh!! What the hell is that?" I asked I really don't like rats so this thing scared the shit out of me. "Relax it's just a Rattata," I was still confused. "Um, what's that?" I asked lamely. He sighed, "Did you even bother going to trainer school?" No, I hate school, "Um, no why would I do that?" I asked. He sighed again, "Rattata is a normal type pokemon, and its strongest attack is its hyper fang," He told me, "That's all you know?" I asked how the hell we are going to beat it if we barely know what it is. "Yeah, well I never really did pay attention," he said back.

"Ok well here goes," I said, "Blaze, come on out!" I commanded. "Ok, Blaze?" he nodded, "do you see that purple pokemon over there," I asked it, and he nodded again. "I want you to scratch that pokemon until it faints. Blaze agreed and did as it was told; he then came back with out a scratch on him. "Char, Char!! (Hey I learned ember)," it said then showed me a cool fire move. "Hey I didn't know you could do that?" Ash then interrupted, "I think Blaze just learned that move Breanna…" Oh well this explains a lot.

We headed of toward a city I guess called Viridian City, before we got there though Ash beat two pidgey with Pikachu (which now didn't completely hate him) and I beat another Rattata. When we finally did get to the city it was getting dark so we decided to stay there for the night. "Ash I am going to find a place to sleep like a hotel or something do you know of any?" I asked, "Yea just go to the pokemon center and tell them you are a trainer," He said "They should let you sleep there for free and I would recommend healing Blaze too," He continued. "Ok, but where are you going?" I asked him. "Well I was going to the Poke mart to buy some pokeballs and potions," he told me, maybe I'll go pick some stuff up tomorrow? "Ok, well see you in about an hour or so," He told me, "Ok, see ya."

I headed toward the pokemon center and stopped dead in my tracks when I see Gary Oak walking toward me. "Why the hell are you here," I say crossing my arms, damn I thought we lost him at pallet town. Instead of answering he pulled me into a short kiss. I tried to pull away but he was very strong, so I just let him kiss me. "You're not going to kiss back," he asked seductively, I really wanted too. When he kissed me I felt like melting but I would never tell him that, I guess it was just something about him. "Gary you have to stop I am not interested in you!" I said with more anger this time. "Well from the way you kissed me last time I thought you would enjoy another one," he smirked at me, his one arm was still around my waist and his other still on my check. He tried to move in for another kiss, but I pushed him away. "Stop It!" I said yelling a little, passer bys started to stare. "Fine, but tonight when I stop by your room tonight I hope you're ready for me…" he said walking away. Ok, that was scary I'm not sure what he meant because I sure wouldn't let him in my pants.

I walked into the center, and a tall nurse with pink hair greeted me. "Hello, I am Nurse Joy, would you like me to heal your pokemon?" She asked with a smile on my face. "Yea, that would be awesome, do you think I can stay here tonight too, well actually me and my friend?" I asked her. "Sure so a bedroom for two sounds wonderful, this way please," She lead me into a room that was very large with two beds, two bookshelf's, and two night stands. "This will be your room, which you will be sleeping in," She walked out, and I sat on the bed.

I went to my bed and then it hit me did the game pack me PJ's? I looked around in the bag and that was a positive, but the PJ's weren't too much. The gave me a white tank top, and some really short shorts with pokeballs all over them. I made sure nobody was coming and changed. I then decided to sleep Ash was going to be hearing soon and I am pretty sure he could find his way to the room so I drifted off to sleep.

**Ok kinda boring just getting it through so yea bye ******


	4. takeing advantage

Ok this chapter has Sex in it so beware

**Ok this chapter has extremely graphic Sex in it so beware!**

Some body was shaking me awake, but I ignored them, until that someone started kissing my neck. At this I shot strait up, of course Gary Oak was there sitting on my bed. I looked over and saw Ash and Pikachu sleeping soundly. "Get out of here!" I angrily whispered, "Breanna, please just let me show you how much, I want you," he said seductively. Him saying my name like that made my legs numb and I had an extremely good feeling in my stomach.

Garry picked me up and took me out of the room; he knew I was weak right now. I wasn't even completely sure that I didn't want to do this. I looked at him almost begging him to not completely take advantage of me. "Ga…Gary, Um I do..don't think I want to do this," I said stuttering. " You'll love it I promise," He said giving a warm smile, why on earth was I letting him do this to me? He just had so much power over me.

When we finally got to his bed he laid be down over the covers. The instant my body hit the bed he got on top of me and started to kiss me extremely rough, it was actually a bit painful. Before I could even allow him accesses to my whole mouth he shot is tongue inside anyway. I started running my hands through his sandy brown hair and he ran his up my back. He then pushed me down so that we were lying again except he was on top of me still. He then tried pulling off the skimpy tank top I was wearing and cupping my breast over my Bra,

Even though this wasn't to bad yet, it felt extremely strange because I had never done this with another guy before. I think he wanted the real thing, so he went to the clip in the back of my bra and undid it, but didn't pull it off just yet. " Wait!" I said, " Um…Gary…I'm not so sure I want you to…" "Come on Breanna, just relax you will love this trust me, all girls do," He said back so I let him pull off the bra completely. He looked down at me and smirked, he brought a hand down to the left one. The instant he got close to it I became hard there, and he massaged the nipple with his thump. I couldn't help but moan, it felt…amazing! " Oh my god, your right…" I said now arching a little. " By the way you're beautiful…" he said smiling. He continued until he moved his hand to the other one and brought his head down to the one he had just giving attention to and started to suck on it. I moaned a little too loudly at this but I could not get over the feeling. " When he was done with the left he did the same with the right.

He finally brought his head up to my level and smiled. " I wasn't sure why we we're just smiling at each other until he asked me this. " Breanna, since I made you feel good I think it's your turn to make me feel good," he gave me another seductive look. I knew exactly what he wanted. First he took off hi shirt, then his jeans, and then finally his boxers. I looked at him and boy was he big, but I kept going anyway I first put my hand around it , it was extremely hard and it was so large I could barley fit my hand around it. I moved my hand up and down slowly at first until Gary moaned, " faster!" I did as I was told. " harder Breanna!" he said loader, so I tightened my grip. " Breanna, use your mouth…" I was unsure of my self but I brought my head down to it. First I put my mouth over the tip of it, and Gary moaned. He then thrust him self into my mouth to the point where his whole member was in my mouth, We continued this at a faster past until Gary told me, " Breanna, I'm going to cum, when I do swallow it ok?" I tried to nod but it didn't work, before I knew it hot liquid splashed into my mouth, I swallowed it as I was told, and I was to find out that it was actually pretty good.

I sat up and licked the reaming cum off my lips. Gary smiled at this, " Not so bad after all, hu?" he said, I nodded then he pushed me to where I was laying, "My turn to tease you now," he said taking off my pants. Now I was in nothing but my panties, I once again looked up at Gary waiting to make his move, " I allow you accesses," I said giggling. With that he pulled them down and off. " Wow, you take care of yourself don't you??" he said, yes I happen to be a perfectionist. I smiled at him, we were still looking at each other when he inserted one of his fingers inside of me. No man has ever even gotten close to getting this far so I kinda jumped when he did this, " Relax," he said, he then inserted another one, and then finally a third. It was now a little painful, " Um Gary, I' m not too sure if I'm…" But Gary didn't seem to notice, he then started to move the in and out. I arched again and moaned louder than before. Gary just sat there doing his thing experiencing my actions. " Like this, hu?" he took all three fingers out a licked them clean, "You taste, great," he said as he brought his head down and started massaging my cilt with his tongue, " Gary, I need you!" I Shot his tongue into me, and I almost screamed with pleasure! He started moving it around, " Gary I'm close…" I said

" Ok," he said he brought his member up to my entrance and rested it on my thigh. " You ready?" he asked, " Yes," I said with confidence, he then put the tip inside. Soon after followed the whole thing until something stopped him. He pushed harder and I screamed in pain, " Shhh…It's ok I'm here," he said he kissed away my tears and massaged my cilt again while thrusting slowly. " Gary, please go faster…" I said, he obeyed and also went harder, He was going at top speed when he told me, " Breanna I'm going to cum again…" " it's ok me too," I came first and then he came shooting the same warm liquid into me again.

He collapsed on top of me still inside, " I told you I would have showed you a good time," he said kissing me passionately.

**Ok random for now but will make sense later please no flames that was like my first sex scene ever so yea tell me what you think?**


	5. back to pallet town

Ok so if you read the last chapter then this one will make sense better, but I don't think you would be completely clueless if you didn't so ok here goes

**Ok so if you read the last chapter then this one will make sense better, but I don't think you would be completely clueless if you didn't so ok here goes **

I woke up feeling slightly uncomfortable, I sat up and looked at the clock it was about 5:46. I looked to the left side of me and Ash was sleeping soundly in his bed, Pikachu made himself a little bed on the night stands and was sleeping there. I felt something in my pants and I looked down, I was drenched in something. Then it hit me, I totally had a fantasy about Gary, holy shit what has my life become to.

Of course it was a very enjoyable dream, but that doesn't mean I would ever share any of it with Ash, or any of my friends, or family for that matter. I wanted to get out of the pants so I stood up and took them off. I still was uncomfortable because my underwear, but what if Ash was really awake, so I decided to grab the now clean clothes from my night stand (I'm guessing Nurse Joy washed them for me, wow the service here is nice) and jump in one of the public showers.

I was in the hall way outside the girl's bathroom when I saw him with only a towel covering his lower half. Damn it, stop thinking those thoughts, I mentally slapped my self. I waited until he left and then I ran in. I stated the shower and did what I needed to do.

When I got done I knew that people were up, and I couldn't go starling outside with people awake, so I dressed in the shower room. I got back to my room and Ash was just starting to wake up well against his will because Pikachu was jumping one him. "Pika, pi! (get your lazy ass up)," it said. " Hold on Pikachu, I'm up ok," he said groaning, he then sat up and seeing me in the door way he said, "What have you been up to." Of course I answered, "I took a shower," "Ok," he said, "Um how about some breakfast before we head off, and I bought pokemon food at the pokemart for Pikachu and Blaze." "Ok, cool sounds good," I replied.

I walked over to the lone pokeball at the table and picked it up, "Ok Blaze, come on out!" I said throwing the ball at the ground, when it hit the ground, out popped the charmander. "Char, char (Good morning)," it told me. "Aw, good morning to you too," I gave him a little kiss on the forehead.

Ash set out the poke food and we bought pancakes at the lobby of the pokecenter. "So what did you buy at the pokemart?" I asked. "Um, speaking of that we have to go back to pallet town and drop something off that the store clerk gave me to give to Oak," he said informing me. "Ah, ok, we'll take care of that after breakfast," I said, "did you get your potion and the pokeballs?" "I got a couple potions but no pokeballs because they were out, oh and here." He reached into his backpack and grabbed 5 of those purple spray bottles. "Cool, thanks Ash, you rock," I smiled at him.

Soon we finished breakfast I returned Blaze and Pikachu got up on Ash's shoulder (now his new favorite spot). We walked through route one and we ran into a pidgey that we both fought off. When we finally got there we went to the lab. We went in and saw Gary in the lab, omg, why the hell dose he follow us everywhere. "Hey, guys sorry I wasn't there last night," he smirked at me, well in my dreams he was and that's all I needed. "Hello Ash, Breanna, What brings you here?" I answered, "Um, me and Ash have something for you." Ash handed him a paper bag. Oak took it and dumped the contents of it on a lab table. There were about 15 pokeballs inside. "Ok, Ash, Breanna, Gary, I would like you to do a favor for me," We all nodded. "I would like you to fill out this pokemon encyclopedia, to do this you must catch pokemon." He handed us each the red book thing, and five pokeballs each. "Thanks, Gramps, leave it all to me, I'm going to go get a map from my sister," with that he walked out, Holy crap, what an Ass Hole.

"OK, well thank you," Oak walked out of his office. "Breanna, I think we can get a Map from my mom," and with that we were off to Ash's mom's house. When we get there I see Women in here early 30's with soft brown hair. "Hey, mom," he told the women. "Ash, who's your little friends?" she asked, meaning me. "Oh, this is Breanna, Oak asked me to help her along since she is completely clueless about pokemon." He said with a smile still on his face. " Ash, I'm not clueless about it I just am not very good…" "Well your traveling together right," Mrs. Ketchum asked, we both nodded. " Then it doesn't matter why your traveling together, anyway Ash why are you here, is it because you missed me already?" she asked him, eyes sparkling. " No…" "Well fine then!" she said a little pissed. "You're going on firkin 16 years old now, you should be leaving the house!" 16? Wasn't Ash like 10 or something in the show, well that dose explain a lot now too… "Mom, I didn't mean it like that, of course I am going to miss you but what I mean is that we came here for a different reason, we need a map of Kanto," he told her. "Oh, well I'm sorry then," she said hugging him, Ash started to blush, I had to admit, and this was humorous. She went up stairs to go find a map of the Kanto region. "Uh, sorry about my Mom…" he said still blushing a dark red now. I giggled, "It's fine Ash, my Mom's like that sometimes too," I obviously meant my Mom outside of the game, but it didn't matter.

About two minutes after his mom went upstairs she came back down, " Here Ash," she said handing him the Kanto map, "hold on to it I don't have another." He nodded, and hugged his mom good bye and we were off. "So, Ash…" I asked, " How long have you lived in pallet town?" " All my life," he answered. "And you?" I made up something stupid, "Um, about month," I lied, what else could I say, oh yeah, I have only been there for about an hour before I met you. "That's cool and do you like it?" he asked, "Um, yes love, well except for Gary, he's annoying so…" he nodded.

After what seem like the 74663838299934787239074444341343449589310 time we walked through route one, we finally decided to do some training there. "Blaze, let work on your metal claw attack, Use metal claw on that tree right there." Blaze brought his claws up and they became thicker and shinier, he then scratched the tree in front of him. "Hey, you got it this time," "Charmander! (Yea! I know I kick ass!)," it said.

Ash was over near a bush practicing Pikachu's thunder wave. "OK, now Pikachu, hit that rock with thunder wave!" "Pika, Pi!" (Ok! I love hitting things!). Bolts of thunder came from the sky and hit the rock. "Good job Pikachu!" Ash told her, she smiled. "Pi, Pi…Pikachu (I think I am stating to like this retard)," it said. "Ash we probably should get going," I told him, "Char! (I agree, my claws hurt and I want to rest!). "Ok, just let Pikachu get one more thunder wave in," "Pikachu, thunder wave one more time on that rock!" "Pika! (die rock!)," it screamed, thunder hit the rock and it shattered. "Good job, Pikachu you deserve a spot on my shoulder," he said giggling. It really is actually amazing how attached me and Ash are attached to our pokemon already. I wonder if it will be hard for me to leave this place….

**Ha-ha ok kinda boring lol idk well It dose make sense more now I really hope you all enjoy this story please R and R!! **


	6. Never go alone with no pokemon

OMG ok I finally am updating this seems like the first I have sat down in weeks, I was going to start last night but our school was hosting a football game and I guess I went lol so I didn't get to update last night

**OMG ok I finally am updating this seems like the first I have sat down in weeks, I was going to start last night but our school was hosting a football game and I guess I went lol so I didn't get to update last night.**

**Ok you are probably bored of my long authors note so here**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did the only time it would be playing on cartoon network was on Adult swim:-PP**

I, Ash, Pikachu and Charmander finally made it to Viridian City yet again. "Shit, if we have to travel route one again I think I'll make Pikachu shock me to death," he said annoyance. "Yea, but be careful what you say around Pikachu," she said and then whispered, "I'm not to sure he likes you yet," she laughed and Ash did too until he caught on to the dangers of his little mouse friend.

"Breanna, lets drop off our pokemon, and while were here why don't we sign up for the indigo league while we're here," Ash said, I nodded and then we walked toward the pokemon center again. "Hi, nice to see you two again, how are you?" Nurse Joy asked us. "Um, we are great we are about to go to the indigo plaute to sign up for the league, but we were wondering if you could restore our pokemon," Ash told her. I returned Charmander and gave the ball to nurse Joy, Pikachu just hopped up on Nurse Joy's shoulder. "Ok, bye," I told them and me and Ash walked to a side road near Viridian.

We were in the middle of the road when we heard a familiar voice, "Hey guess are you going to go find a spot where you can do it and not be disturbed. I know a great spot but it comes at a price…" Gary said Smirking at me. "No, you Perv, we are going to the indigo Plaute to sign up for the league," I told the nosy Boy. "Why are you here Gary?" Ash asked his rival in a harsh tone. "I had to sign up too, what to you think I was doing taking a walk?" He said. "No, but anyway we left our pokemon at the center so we can't battle," I told him. "Well unless you want me too destroy you with mine, then I want prize money, or you know what I want something different…" he said smirking at me. " No, come on Gary we just want to sign up for the league and that's it," Ash told him. He took out two pokeballs and let out his squirtel and then a little bird pokemon. Ash took out his pokedex and pointed it at the small bird pokemon. **Pidgey the Tiny Bird pokemon, it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back.**

"Pidgey, Pidg… (Ahh, stop bothering me and let me sleep)," it said angrily. "Gary come on, how much do you want, 50, 100, or 150?" Ash said nervously. "No, Breanna, come here, now!" he commanded. "No, I'm not your bitch!" I yelled to him. "Pidgey, Use peck on Breanna, and Squirtel use tackle on Ash. The pokemon did as they were told, "Ahhhh!! Ok fine!" I said trying to get up from the from the small bird pecking at me. "Guy's, stop attacking them for one second," He said, "Come here then," he said waving a finger at me. I walked over to the sandy haired boy and he grabbed me by the waist and roughly brought my face to his. He then kissed me roughly on the lips. I was trying to enjoy it but he kept biting my tongue and lips and I could tell that my mouth was now bleeding. I pulled away from his lips and whipped the blood off of my mouth. "Is that good enough for you?" I said troubled and almost about to cry at the power he had over me. "No, I'm not!" he said pushing me against a tree and doing the same again. I saw Ash get up and run toward me but Gary's pokemon prevented him. While kissing me, He put his hand up my shirt and grabbed my breast roughly. "Stop!" I muttered to say. "Shut up!" he said slapping me hard on the face. When Gary was about to take off my shirt, when we heard something in the bushes Gary got up and returned his pokemon. "We will finish this next time," Gary said. He then ran off. Out of the bushes came two boys one young and the other was about Ash's age. They saw that my lips where very bruised and Ash's body was pecked severely by some kind of bird.

"Are you two ok?" Asked the older one. "Um….Yea," Ash replied, for some reason when he asked that I just couldn't help but cry. What an ass hole I swear to god the next time I see him I will kick the shit out of him. They all just started at me; I got up and spit the blood out of my mouth, and whipped my tears. "Are you ok Miss?" asked the little boy. " Yea….I-I…will be fine, we need to go…."

**Ok so kind of depressing Idk though hope you guys are happy that I am updating lol **


	7. why Gary is the way he is

OK hey guys

**OK hey guys. I am trying to update more now so you will be happy. Aww I am so nice, Ok well here goes the 7****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. **

Me and Ash ran quickly away from the boys, so we could just talk. When we were alone I started to cry, how could a game be this real? "Breanna?" He said hugging me, "are you ok?" I nodded, and he let go. "Are you ok?" I asked him, I noticed that Gary's Pidgey tore the shit out of him, both of us needed to get to a doctor to treat or wounds and bruises. "Yea, I'm fine, I am so sorry this happened, we will get him back and kill that little ass hole if we have to," he told me. "Ash?" I asked, we where now sitting next each other against a tree.

"Why, is Gary such an Ass hole, because all guys aren't like that," I said. "Um, well most people in pallet town have heard the story, but since you just moved here you probably don't know, hu?" he asked. I shook my head, what story? "Well along time ago Gary, used to be one of the nicest kids around," I gave him a confused look. "I know what you are thinking, but he was, and more surprisingly he had no friends. Well he did have friends, but once people went to his house they never wanted to be friends with him again." Why I thought, "Why, what did he do?" I asked the Black haired boy, "Because of his uncle, I have been to his house when I was really young and let me tell you it was one of the worst day's in my life…" Ash said, making Breanna wonder. "Why what did his uncle do?" I asked in curiosity. "Well when I first walked into the house, the only thing I saw was eyes, billions of different eyes staring back at me from the walls. They were from magazines and stuff like that," he said. "As soon as I saw that I ran out and didn't speak to Gary until they arrested his Uncle for Shoplifting, Murder, Rape, Carjacking, and Abuse of his children, or in other words Gary and his sister." He continued, "But it was too late Gary had no friends now and he doesn't understand that people don't always disagree with him, like when he did that to you he thought he could and nobody would care…" I just looked at Ash surprised, no I feel kind of bad for Gary…

We eventually got up and headed to the Indigo Plaute again, but we walked slower, and talked. Ash and I discovered a lot of this about each other. I discovered that Ash was very clueless about sex and was actually very smart despite his tendency to be an airhead. He learned that I am probably one of the most perverted girls in the world and could be extremely annoying sometimes.

When we finally got there we signed up for the league and read about the Gym trainers we would face. The first one is Brock, I knew Brock from the show, he was the Perverted guy would loved every girl possible. According to the show he might travel with us, but then again this is the game. It also said on the chart that he was a rock trainer. Too bad that both me and Ash don't have water or Grass pokemon.

The second was Misty; I also remember that on the show she traveled with us. She was the tomboy that had a secret crush on Ash. On the chart it said she was the water pokemon trainer. It would be easy to beat her for Ash, but for me it would be tough at the moment because of charmander.

The third was Lt. Surge; the army sergeant, that used electric pokemon.

The Fourth, Erika; the Grass pokemon trainer.

The Fifth was Sabrina; the physic pokemon trainer, I remembered on the show how she showed no emotion, oh boy!

The sixth, Koga; the poison pokemon trainer, and also I remembered from the show that he had invisible walls everywhere.

The seventh was Blain; the fire pokemon trainer.

And the last was apparently unknown, and also the hardest that a whole 20 people have beaten.

The last on the Chart was the Elite four:

Loreli, the ice pokemon trainer.

Bruno, the fighting pokemon trainer

Agatha, the Ghost pokemon trainer

And Lance, the Dragon trainer.

"Wow that sounds hard," Ash said, to me it sounded easy because on the game a long time ago I beat the Elite four, four times. "I don't know maybe," I replied back to what he had said. We then went to the desk and told the recipients that we wanted to join the league. "Ok, what are your names?" she asked. "Mine is Ash," Ash said. "And mine's Breanna," I told her. "OK, now your ages?" she asked again. "16,"Ash said and I said, "14." "Ok, you both are eligible to join, just sign here," she said as she pointed to the bottom of two separate sheets of paper. We nodded and did as we were told.

The rest of the day consisted of practicing the move Metal claw for charmander and Thunder wave for Pikachu." We also got a room at the pokemon center and stayed there for the night. I know it's sad, but I am extremely excited for the day tomorrow.

**Ok guys Idk about that one but the next one Misty is going to be in, and I think I am going to pair her and Ash up so Hoo-ha if some thinks differently then tell me :-DD **


	8. Misty's bike

Guten Tag

**Guten Tag!! Ok what's up everybody I am amazed at my self that I didn't delete this one I actually think I am going to finish it. Obovisly this had a long way to the finish but oh well. I really hope you guys love this and do you want to know something I love; reviews!! Haha**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did things would be different VERY different. **

Ash woke me up in the morning by having my Blaze jump on me. "Well good morning Blaze, Pikachu, Ash, How are we?" I asked laughing at the way Blaze instantly hugs me when I get up. "It looks like someone is clingy this morning," I said looking down at Blaze. He just smiled up.

We went to the dinning room in the center and ate our food. After that we bought antidotes from the pokemart because we were going to Virdian forest which we heard from a nice woman in the store has a lot of poisonous bug pokemon.

"Hey, Ash, how about we have a battle before we go into Virdian Forest, you know just to train?" I asked him. "Well ok, I guess it won't hurt," he said. "Pikachu you ready?" He asked the little yellow creature. "Pika! (hell yes)," it said. "Ok, Blaze I choose you!" I yelled, I threw the red and white ball, in front of Pikachu. "Ok Blaze use Growl!" I told the little lizard. "Pikachu use your tail whip attack!" Blaze growled at Pikachu and Pikachu's attack fell. Pikachu waved his thunder looking tail at the orange creature and he was distracted. "Ok now use normal scratch attack on Pikachu!" It did as it was told, and Pikachu feel to the ground from the scratch.

"Ok now Pikachu…" but before he could finish, a girl on a bike hollered something over to us. " Hi! I'm Misty; can I watch your battle?" The girl was Misty from the pokemon show? It defiantly looked like her, but she was older and bigger from when she was a child. Wait don't we see Misty at Cealeran city Gym? "Oh my God, you're Misty from the Cealeran city gym!" Ash said turning looking at her. "Yep! That's me, so can I watch your battle?" she asked again. "Yea, Of course, by the way my name is Breanna, and this is Ash," I mentioned to her. "Cool thanks, well continue," she said referring to the battle.

"Ok, Pikachu use Thundershock, now!" Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu clenched its little fits and thunder came out of its little cheeks hitting Blaze. Since Blaze is a fire pokemon this didn't do too much damage. "Ok Blaze, use ember on Pikachu!" I told the fire pokemon. It opened its little mouth and out shot medium sized hot coals toward Pikachu. They hit Pikachu throwing him to the ground and severely hurting him. "It's ok Pikachu, can you get up?" he asked his little yellow friend. "Pika! (yea I'm fine)," she said. "OK, cool quick attack!" Ash yelled to Pikachu. "Blaze, metal claw!" I told Blaze. "Ok when blaze scathes you use thunder on it!" Both the Tired pokemon ran in on each other; when they hit Pikachu was hit harshly with Blaze's metal claw and Blaze, the tree next to me and Misty's bike was hit harshly with its thunderbolt.

Both the little pokemon fainted, but Misty looked at Ash like she was about faint. "ASH KETCHUM, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU UNTILL YOU FIX MY BIKE!!"

**Ok hope you like that one I haven't updated in a while so idk. Ok hopefully I try to update more. :-DDD**


	9. Sparklewing

Hey, guys what's up

Hey, guys what's up!! Ok so I am writing chapter 9 now, woot!! So yea some one mentioned that they wanted Breanna and ash to pair up I'm going to post a poll and I want you guys to vote or just tell me in review which ever works!! Ok let's start this story!! Oh btw guys I am so thankful for the reviews and I am trying to listen to everything you guys are saying XPDD

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon XDD**

Ash stood there confused and scared. " How the hell do you know my first name??" he asked the ragging redhead. " I saw you singed up at the indigo league…but anyway, I am not leaving you until you get me a new bike." I bet Ash was pissed at himself I know I would be, but it's not me and Misty was not mad at me, so I had nothing to worry about.

We had finally resolved what we are going to do: Misty was now going to travel with us, "Until further notice," according to her. I guess this is how we get stuck with her. " Oh my god we are finally here!!" I said once we entered Viridian forest. "Um…" Misty wondered. "We have been traveling with each other for about a week and a day and we still haven't made it to this stupid forest until now, holy shit we procrastinate," I said in a jumble. Misty and Ash just stared at me. "I hate this forest!" Misty announced after what I said. " Why?" Ash asked. "Of course I knew that it was because she hated bugs. " Because there is a lot of bug pokemon in here," she told us well mostly Ash.

"Oh, well ok just try not to get into any battles with them then," he told her bluntly. I was thinking to myself how on earth would I beat Brock if I had only a fire pokemon, well I guess I would have to do something about it, I know I'll ask Ash or Misty. " Hey guys, um what am I going to do about the next gym leader?" I asked them. " Oh crap, I completely forgot about that, yea Brock is a rock pokemon trainer, well maybe a pokemon in here could help you…" she said, but I wasn't listing. I was remembering back to when I was really young and when I had the yellow version of pokemon. I remembered that I caught a Caterpie and trained it too a Butterfree and used it's confusion attack on the rock pokemon.

"Hey, guys I have an idea, if I used a Butterfree's confusion on his pokemon would that work?" I asked them. " Um, well yes but where the hell are you going to get one of those?" I was thinking how on earth was I going to be able to do all of this? Suddenly a little Caterpie appears in the corrnor of my eye. " Guys…" I whispered. "Don't move…" Misty and Ash of course turn around and Misty screams because she doesn't like bugs. "Shit!" I scream, but then Ash takes a pokeball from his bag and throws it at the little caterpillar. The Caterpie is so weak that is goes in and stays in, " Here Breanna!!" he says giving me the ball. "Wow, thanks Ash!!" I let my newly caught Caterpie out of the red and white ball. Of course before I can even talk to my new pokemon it runs over toward Ash and rubs up against him. Great Ash just caught his first pokemon, what the hell?

" Uh, sorry Bre, I guess he is mine now, huh?" He blushshed and Misty laughed as I said before what the hell? "Well I have to find another Caterpie here, well somewhere."

" I could help you with that, but I challenge you to a battle first!" we turned in the direction of the voice. It was a little boy wearing shorts, a tee shirt, sneakers, and a weird hat that you see people in deserts wearing and carrying a butterfly net. "Ok, you will help me if I win though right?" I asked the strange little boy, he was really short, in fact shorter than me, which is extremely short.

"Yea, but if I win I want…" I finished his sentence with, " 100 …" "Yeah, I guess that's fine." We started the battle, and being the smart trainer I am I used Blaze. " Ok, Blaze I choose you!!" I said throwing the ball at the ground. " Fine then, Caterpie, I choose you!" Wow what a surprise. " Ok now, Blaze, lets test out that metal claw!" I told it. He ran up with shinning claws and scratched the little green bug; it left a pretty deep mark so I assumed it must have been serious damage. And apparently it was because it fainted. " Wow, that was quick," I said. "That's a really good metal claw guys, keep it up!" Misty yelled at me. Wow, it was kinda cool getting praised by people for pokemon battles. " Ok now, Weedle, I choose you!" The bug boy said. He sent out another caterpillar except this one was brown, had little red feet and a huge needle almost as big as his head on his head. Misty shuddered at the little bug. "Ok, use ember now, Blaze!" the Charmander, shoot steaming hot coals at the little bug pokemon. " Doge it, Weedle!!" The Weedle moved out of the way of the burning hot coals. " Ok now use string shot!!" The bug sprayed white almost silly string at my freaken pokemon, the nerve!! "Ok, Blaze don't take that, we rock so much hared than that, use your ember to get yourself out and then on the Weedle," I told the fire pokemon. " Char!! (Ok, lets do it!)" it said back with confidence. He broke himself free and then gave the Weedle a taste of it's own medicine, and of course it fainted.

"Crap!! That's my last pokemon!!" The little boy said. " Yep, now lead us to the bugs!" I said. "Wait! Um maybe I'll stay back here and I don't know….a….um….watch the trees for bugs?" she said unsure of what she just said. " You will probably get eaten by bugs if you do that Misty…" Ash said to the no shivering redhead. " Ahhhh!! Ok, I will go with you guys, besides you ruined my bike," Ash just rolled his eyes, they are really getting along Beautifly!

"Ok, here is the best spot for bug pokemon, good luck," with that he walked away before we could even thank him. "Ok, cool lets see I see a few bugs… HOLY CRAP what is that!" I said looking at this huge as bee in front of me. " That's a Beedrill, wow that's kind of rare here…" Cool maybe I can catch it. " Hey, will it help beat Brock?" I asked Misty. " No, I don't think so," Crap! " I spotted another pokemon and that was a Butterfree. " I'm going to catch this one!" I said. I run over and throw Blaze's pokeball in front of the butterfly pokemon. " Blaze, can you help me out?" I asked him. "Charmander! (yea, sure)," he said. " Ok, cool use ember on the Butterfree!!" I screamed, but Blaze was ahead of me. The hot coals had hit the Butterfree and because of its type it fainted. "Ok, go pokeball!" I said as I threw a ball at the now fainted pokemon, it went in easily!! "Yay!! I'm naming you Sparklewing!" I know a retarded name but I think it is appropriate for this pokemon. "Um, Breanna, I am really glad you caught that pokemon, but I would look behind you…" I did and what I saw I was terrified by.

I looked behind me and saw what looked like 100 Caterpies and Weedles. 50 Kaunas and Matapods and about 10 Beedrills. "SHIT!!" We all start running, we ran through about 2 miles of bush and passed about 4 trainers that wanted us to stop, but they soon saw the problem with that. " Hey, look on the bright side, we didn't have to battle all of those trainers," I said smiling.

**Ok thanks for hanging in there and I really appreciate all the people putting this story and me under your favorites or subscribers lol well ty again and I will hopefully update quicker. **


End file.
